deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose VS Asuna Yuuki
Ruby Rose VS Asuna Yuuki is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Ruby Rose from the series RWBY and Asuna Yuuki from the anime Sword Art Online. Ruby Rose VS Asuna Yuuki.png|DanganPersona Furious SMASH! - Asuna vs Ruby.png RR vs AY.jpg|Simbiothero Description RWBY VS Sword Art Online! It's a battle of the fastest, folks! The leader of Team RWBY takes on the Lightning Flash! Noboady blink! Interlude (cue Invader) Wiz: Survival of the fittest. It is said that all life revolves around such a thing. Boomstick: But, in the case of these two, it's more like survival of the fastest! Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY. Wiz: And Asuna Yuuki, Sword Art Online's own Lightning Flash. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ruby Rose Wiz: In the world of Remnant, many brave souls have dedicated their lives to upholding the peace and slaying the creatures of Grimm. Boomstick: Must be a pretty big job, because entire facilities have been set up just for training the next generation of Hunsmen and Huntresses. Though, one of these aspiring Grimm-slayers just so happened to get invited to move up two years and attend a higher-level school. Talk about getting a lucky break! Wiz: This individual is known as Ruby Rose. *A record scratches as Ruby holds up a drawing and makes a fart sound with her tongue* Boomstick: Oh no, I'm not judging this book by it's cover! Not after last time! Wiz: In any case, when she was younger, Ruby was orignally taught by her uncle Qrow in the art of combat, and she ended up going to Signal Academy. Boomstick: But that changed the night she had a run-in with the criminal Roman Torchwood. Despite the fact that he got away, Ruby's skill was found out by Professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon Academy. Wiz: She impressed him to the point where she was invited to actually go to Beacon, and was thus moved up by two years. Yes, we did already say that. Boomstick: Anyway, let's get to my favorite part: talking about her badass monster of a scythe, Crescent Rose! Wiz: Well, it's not just a scythe, Boomstick. Crescent Rose is technically known as a High-Calibur Sniper-Scythe, being part scythe, part sniper rifle. Boomstick: GIMME, GIMME, GIMME, GIMME, GIMME! Wiz: Crescent Rose was designed by Ruby herself and can only be used to its maximum potential by a scythe-wielder such as Ruby or Qrow. Boomstick: Aw... Wiz: It also utilizes two different bullet types: unmarked and Cross Clips. Boomstick: The unmarked shots are your typical bullets, while the Cross Clips are more powerful. Crescent Rose is also capable of holding 25 to 30 bullets before she needs to reload. Wiz: However, these shots cause recoil, though Ruby has proven to be able to use this to her advantage in order to propel herself forward at high speed. Boomstick: Speaking of speed, Ruby... has that. Her "Semblance" specifically allows her to move at speeds that make her look like she can teleport, and she can actually keep up those speeds when carrying lighter objects or people. Wiz: Her actual top speed with her Semblance is absurd. Once, she entered a slipstream that managed to move multiple objects and people. With that kind of feat, Ruby had to have been moving at least at Mach 6, or 2,041.74 m/s. Boomstick: That's not all! Ruby has jumped several times her height and has the endurance to defeat hordes of enemies without fatigue, or sometimes, even injury! Wiz: Though, this isn't to say that Ruby is flawless. She's reckless, impulsive, and naive, as well as having poor hand-to-hand combat skills. Boomstick: Still, I think it's safe to say that this is one Red Riding Hood you do not want to make angry! Ruby: Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be DELICIOUS! Asuna Yuuki Wiz: The year was 2022. The first virtual reality MMO, Sword Art Online, was produced, with extremely positive reviews from its beta testers. Online sales sold out in mere seconds. Boomstick: But, when its server service officially started, 10,000 unlucky people were trapped in the game, with their lives at stake. It's reasons like this that I'm not a PC gamer. Stupid people-trapping game. Wiz: Among these ten-thousand, one of them just so happened to be none other than Asuna Yuuki. Born the daughter of RECT Inc.'s former CEO, Asuna ended up being a solo player in Sword Art Online before meeting Kirigaya Kazuto, though, he was known as Kirito in the game. Boomstick: Then they went their separate ways for a year, met up, got married, and adopted a daughter. Because that's usually how it happens. The two ended up defeating the game's creator and they, along with the other survivors were freed. They then lived the rest of their lives in peace. *There is a bit of a silence before Wiz and Boomstick start laughing.* Wiz: As if! We all know how this goes! Asuna got trapped inside another game, ALfheim Online, but was held captive by Sugou Nobuyuki, who tried to actually rape Asuna. Boomstick: Bastard! Even I wouldn't stoop that low! Well, at least Kirito came in and took him out of the picture by defeating him in-game and then arresting him in real life. Then, he met up with Asuna in the real world and everyone lived happily ever after! Except Nobuyuki. Wiz: During Asuna's time trapped in a video game, however, she was far from helpless. She wields Lambent Light, a one-handed rapier made for speed and boosted to +40 by the blacksmith Lisbeth. Boomstick: Yeah, whatever boosting something to +40 means! Wiz: She also can use multiple skills with Lambent Light, such as Linear and Star Splash, among others. Boomstick: But Asuna has more than her sword! She's also SAO's fastest player, earning her the title, "The Lightning Flash"! In fact, she's so fast that she outspeeds Kirito, who can create a sonic boom! Wiz: By doing the calculations, Asuna's top speed breaches the range of 717 and 780 miles per hour. She utilizes this speed in combination with her swordsmanship to land rapid strikes on her opponents. Boomstick: Not to mention that, thanks to her time in ALO, she's able of flying and healing! All topped off with her intelligence! Wiz: Asuna is very tactical, keeping note of her opponents' movements, as well as their strategies, in battle. Boomstick: She's survived both SAO and ALO, became the Knights of the Blood Oaths' sub-leader, helped Kirito in defeating Akihiko Kayaba, and EVEN CAME BACK FROM THE FRIGGIN' DEAD, but she's not exactly perfect. Wiz: Right. Despite her achievements, Asuna is hotheaded with her arsenal being fairly limited, not to mention her less-than-average strength and durability. Boomstick: It also doesn't help that she doesn't exactly have the best armor. But at least it gives a good view, if you know what I'm saying. Wiz: ...You do remember that she's technically married, right, Boomstick? Boomstick: Oh, right... Asuna: Sometimes, the things that matter the most are right in front of you. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DanganPersona Ruby and her team had heard of a bit of trouble around Forever Fall. Oddly enough, Team JNPR had gone to apparently check out the same thing. Team RWBY decided to spread out to cover more ground and find the cause that way. Ruby: Look at me. I get to do a mission on my own... kinda. Oh, well. At least the others shouldn't be too-'' Ruby would have continued her thinking-out-loud, but she had heard some commotion over the hill. She goes to check it out, and it's Team JNPR looking like they were almost unconscious. She rushed over as fast as possible. ''Ruby: W-W-What!? What happened here!? Jaune: It was... It was... h-her... Ruby followed Jaune's finger as he pointed at a girl approaching them. She was in the middle of sheathing her sword when she spoke. Asuna: Tch... Thought you'd be better than this. Oh well. Whatever gets me closer to the end of the game. Ruby: Game? GAME!? Asuna looked up to see Ruby, who she didn't notice before. Ruby: You think hurting my friends is a game!? Asuna: Oh, so you're with them? Ruby: Jaune, get yourselves back to Beacon. I'll handle her. As Team JNPR managed to make their leave, Asuna spoke again. Asuna: You'll "handle me", huh? You aren't in any place to talk! You don't even have a wea-'' Asuna was cut off by the sound of Crescent Rose being readied for battle. (cue Red Like Roses II (Instrumental) via fade-in) ''Asuna: Oh. Well then. FIGHT! Ruby and Asuna clash blades a couple of times, then Ruby lands a solid swing on Asuna, who is knocked back a bit. Asuna: She... She's stronger than she looks... But at least she won't be able to keep up to me. Asuna began healing herself, much to Ruby's confusion. Then, Asuna took to the air. Ruby: Wait... you can heal? And you can '''fly?' THAT IS SO COOL!'' Asuna: What? You want to fight me and now you're complimenting me? MAKE UP YOUR MIND! Asuna dove at Ruby with Lambent Light, but Ruby quickly side-stepped out of the way at high speeds, making Asuna miss her mark. Asuna: HUH!? Asuna halted in the air and landed on the ground before facing Ruby again. Asuna: Oh, so you wanna play, huh? Alright, fine. Let's '''play.' (cue Luminous Sword) She followed up by rushing at Ruby again for a sword strike, but this time, her attack was blocked, rather than dodged. She did this multiple times, with Ruby successfully blocking all Asuna's strikes but the last one. ''Asuna: Good night, runt! As Asuna was about to strike Ruby again, Ruby had disappeared in a cloud of rose petals when Asuna would have made contact. As it turns out, Ruby was now meters away. Ruby: Ha ha! Missed me! Now, Asuna was mad. She started flying again, making a beeline for the scythe-wielder. Ruby: Oh, shoot! With this, Ruby readied Crescent Rose's sniper-rifle mode, hoping her foe doesn't land a hit. Ruby: O-Okay... Aim... and... Ruby got her shot ready. Ruby: FIRE! Ruby launched a Cross Clip right at Asuna, who came crashing down to the ground, skidding a few feet behind Ruby. Asuna: *thinking* This isn't good. She's more of a match than I thought. Gotta heal up. Asuna began to heal herself again, and managed to succeed. Ruby: You done yet!? Ruby sounded significantly farther away, but Asuna didn't even turn around. Asuna: Yeah! I had to heal from your attack, and I'm done! Ruby: *makes a buzzer noise* Wrong answer! (cue Time to Say Goodbye) Ruby begins running towards Asuna, as loose items come up off the ground. Then came the slipstream. Asuna was unfortunately caught in this, being blown about with the debris. Ruby managed to get farther ahead of it than expected and used this time to propel herself forward with Crescent Rose's recoil and readied her blade when she was close enough. Everything goes white as a "shing" sound is heard. Ruby fell to the ground, as did everything the slipstream picked up. ...Including Asuna, now cut in half horizontally. Ruby then put away Crescent Rose. Ruby: NOW you're done. KO! Ruby runs off to the rest of her team as they head back to Beacon. Meanwhile, Asuna respawns, hoping to find Ruby, but fails and storms off. Results (cue Shine) Boomstick: That kinda seemed overkill. I like it! Wiz: Asuna put up a fight to the best of her ability, but Ruby outclassed her. Yes, she has flight and healing at her disposal, but that wasn't enough to give her the win. Boomstick: Ruby's got the better weapon, with Crescent Rose being good for both long and short-range combat. Not to mention that she's practically six times faster than Asuna! Wiz: Asuna's hotheadedness eventually got the better of her due to Ruby not exactly having a strategy to keep track of, as she rather does as she pleases most of the time. Also, keep in mind that Ruby managed to slice through a Nevermore without having to rely on her maximum speed to do so. It's likely safe to assume she could do the same to Asuna. Boomstick: In the end, Ruby had to win A-sooner or later! Wiz: The winner is Ruby Rose. Who are you rooting for? Ruby Rose Asuna Yuuki Who do you think will win? Ruby Rose Asuna Yuuki Do you agree with the result for Ruby Rose VS Asuna Yuuki? Yes No Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! Various violet lights flicker on and off, followed by a familiar kanji appearing on screen. Next time: Akuma VS Garnet Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Rwby vs Sword Art Online themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:DanganPersona Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Sword vs Scythe Themed Battles